


honey, you've got me jumping off the wall

by graceana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, SugarDaddy!Louis, all zayn does is model and play batman in louis' basement, blow jobs on half pipes, do you get the pun in the title, harry and his headscarves, iffy on the ending but is that a surprise, louis is a vans model, skater!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceana/pseuds/graceana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis' rich and (thinks) he's famous. harry's broke and wants to be famous. zayn's a gucci model who only plays xbox and somehow ends up working everything out.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“I told you.” He steps closer until their noses are almost touching and blinks his eyes until Harry is staring right into them. “I like spending money on you. You deserve to be spoiled,” he whispers and leans in to press a light kiss to Harry’s chapped lips that taste like the apple flavor of the Snapple he had earlier.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	honey, you've got me jumping off the wall

**Author's Note:**

> you can blame this whole thing on harry going to fashion week or whatever. also i really just wanted to write louis spoiling harry. i started this today and finished it and considering that i actually really like how it came out. iffy on the ending bit of course, when am i not? 
> 
> all mistakes are my own! enjoy .x
> 
> now available  in [russian](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2926352)! 

It’s a normal September day when Louis meets Harry.

The sun is peeking through the clouds that pass over it, blinding Louis as he sits in his beloved black Porsche with the top down. He’s not even driving, just sitting parked in front of the studio waiting for Zayn. There’s a slight breeze that messes up his fringe. He quickly fixes it in the overhead mirror and straightens his ray bans.

He huffs out a breath when another small gust of wind messes up what he just fixed. He pulls out his phone and sends Zayn an angry text about how just because he’s a model for Gucci doesn’t mean he's allowed to take his sweet time causing Louis' hair to get disheveled. He has model things too.

Sure, they’re definitely not for Gucci but he’s sure as hell is just as proud of his Vans contract as he is of Zayn signing with the aforementioned brand.

Zayn doesn’t reply, though Louis really wasn’t expecting one.

These things at the studio always run over the time that Zayn tells Louis to pick him up, and usually Louis comes late because he knows this, but for some odd reason something told him that coming early today, or more on time, would be a great idea.

His fringe keeps getting messed up so obviously it really wasn't a great idea.

Sighing, he decides he might as well walk around and maybe stop in a few stores and buy something. He could do with a few more pairs of those fancy dress shoes that he never wears. Or maybe some more jeans, as if he already doesn’t have enough to last him 3 weeks without washing a pair. Nope, he definitely needs more sunglasses.

It’s a hard knock life.

He clicks the little button on the dash to set the top to come into place before he gets out and locks the car behind him.

 _i’m going shopping,_ is all he writes to Zayn in fair warning.

There are multiple shops that Louis could go into on this street. They vary from really prestigious (Burberry, Vuitton, Dior etc.) to smaller specialty shops (Sunglasses Hut, SkateWorld, etc.) Louis quickly goes into his usual store and buys a few pairs of their skinniest jeans in black, a deep maroon, and even a white pair that he’ll probably never wear.

He holds the bag in his hand and surveys where to go next, there’s really only one place that is calling his name at the moment and it’s the skateshop. Like, Louis didn’t get the half-pipe built in his backyard for nothing last summer so it makes the most sense.

Walking in, he already sees a board that he really likes and quickly makes his way over to it and tries grabbing it off the little hooks that’s holding it. Unfortunately, he’s about an inch too short to grab it and quickly becomes frustrated because it’s a _Spiderman_ board with comic strips of said character in action all over the bottom and he really wants it.

“Excuse me,” he calls into the small shop, which he's now just realizing is actually really small.

A moment passes before a very tall boy pokes his head out from the back room. “Oh! Sorry, I didn’t even hear anyone come in.” He walks over towards Louis with a bright smile on his face. There’s a dimple indenting in the corner of his mouth; Louis feels like it’s mocking him.

The boy is ridiculous in many ways, or one specific way anyways. And that way is the bright, turquoise colored headscarf that’s holding back a head full of, what look like, unruly curls. His jeans are also a little ridiculous because one knee has a hole and the other has, what looks like, a leather patch over it. At least his shirt is normal, plain black.

“How can I help you?” the boy says with a slight color to his cheeks. That’s probably because Louis was pretty openly racking his eyes up and down the boy’s long body.

“Oh, right.” Louis shakes his head, which momentarily became a bit foggy. “Can you grab that _Spiderman_ board for me? I can’t reach.” Louis points to said board and then quickly scans the wall before asking for the _Batman_ , Yin Yang and Panda Bear board as well.

The boy quickly grabs them all down before leading Louis over to the case that holds the wheels and trucks (the things that hold the wheels on).

Louis looks down into the case and picks out the colors of the wheels he wants (blue and red for the _Spiderman_ board, black and yellow for _Batman_ , white and black for the Yin Yang, and then all black for the Panda) and he’s about to rattle off measurements for his trucks when he notices the wall that has all types of Vans shoes on it.

“Oh sick!” he says and quickly makes his way over to the wall and sees the comic strip shoes. He has a real problem with superhero stuff. Just ask the _Spiderman_ statue he has in his basement and extensive collection of movies.

He grabs a pair from the shelf that are in the box and then a pair of all black ones and makes his way back over to the counter where Scarf Boy is smiling at him with an odd tilt to the curve of his lips and slightly crunched brows.

“What size trucks would you like?” he asks him.

“Oh.” Louis says a bit embarrassed for running off on the boy and then replies with the correct measurements that he’s known since he was 17.

“Have you ever come in here before?” the boy asks him, which right that would explain the look. Louis glances around the counter and sees what he’s looking for. He’s a in a range of magazines for Vans, whether it be for shoes or apparel his face is in a magazine.

He’s sort of famous.

Sort of.

(Zayn tells him he’s not. Zayn’s just jealous that he doesn’t get Vans discounted.)

“It’s just,” he finishes pulling out the trucks for the board and places them on the counter, “You look really familiar.” He pauses for a minute and then asks Louis, “Would you like these to be put on here?” Meaning the trucks and wheels.

Louis shoots him a sweet smile before tugging on his beanie and biting his lips and looking back up at him. He’s been in a commercial or two as well.

Zayn says to never use your ‘modeling skills’ outside of a studio but what does he know honestly, it’s not like he _needs_ to use his anyways. Zayn can sneeze and there would still be people drooling over him and rushing to give him a tissue made of silk.

“What’s your name?” Louis asks him, purely because he really doesn’t want to keep calling him ‘the boy’ in his head. Not because he wants to know what great name this beautiful boy could have, no.

“Harry.” He replies before telling him to hold on one minute and going into the back. Okay so it’s not like this magical elf name or something but he has the same name as the Prince so it counts for something.

A moment passes before the boy – Harry – returns with another boy.

“This is Niall. I can’t put these on,” he points to the wheels and trucks, “after the first and last time I did it. It was a horrible day for me and the customer.” Harry chuckles, a breathy sound that bounces around the walls and lands right in Louis’ chest.

“He put them on too tight and cracked a £160 boar,” Niall says incredulously and looks back at Louis with a face of recognition. “Hey, you look familiar.”

Louis shakes his head and shoots them book a smile just as Harry says, “That’s what I said!”

“These are ace boards mate,” Niall tells him when he finishes putting the trucks and wheels on the Panda one.

“Thanks me and my mate have sort of a collection going.” He scans the shop for any last minute purchases when his eyes land on Harry who’s staring at him. Harry quickly looks away and bites his bottom lip as his cheeks turn a rosy pink.

“Oh!” Louis perks up remembering something. “Do you guys have any plain white decks?”

Harry nods and goes in the back again before returning with a white deck. “Any trucks or wheels?” he asks.

“No thank you.” Louis beams and takes out his wallet.

Zayn sometimes likes to paint his own design on the deck. Some of the ones that he’s done are actually really cool and are hanging up in Louis’ basement.

“Will that be all?” Niall finishes the last board.

Louis nods and hands them his discount card for his shoes (even though he doesn’t really need it) and then hands them his debit card.

Harry rings him up and his eyes go a little wide at how much Louis has spent. He doesn’t think a lot of people come in here and spend as much as he just did but well, this is what happens when you get your inheritance early and are sort of a model.

“Thanks!” Louis chirps as he grabs his bags. He may send Harry a wink, but only because he likes seeing his cheeks color, nothing more.

♠

When he walks back up to his car Zayn is leaning against it with a neutral look on his face.

“Did you know there’s a skate shop over there?” Louis waves in the general direction of the shop and then hits the button on the keypad to unlock the trunk and then to unlock the doors.

“Yeah, I never went in there though.” Zayn climbs in and shuts the door.

Well.

Louis carefully places the boards and then his bag with his jeans in the trunk before sliding into the driver’s seat.

“Rough shoot?” he asks.

See, that’s one thing that’s majorly different from Louis and Zayn with their modeling. Louis’ is more carefree while Zayn’s are pretty serious in almost every way.

Most times when Louis has a shoot he’ll cause chaos in the studio. Once he started chasing around his stylist’s, Lou, little girl (Lux) who was also modeling for the child’s section and they ended up using it for one of the catalogs. Louis has one of the pictures framed of them from that shoot. Lux is in his hands as he holds her above his head as they laugh at each other. Just thinking about it makes his heart warm.

“Just the usual. Ben kept yelling at me and Caroline said something about my tattoos,” he deadpans and lights up a cigarette.

That is pretty much the usual.

Louis pats his knee and starts the car before he starts driving them to his flat.

“Well I bought you three boards. One’s Yin Yang, like your tattoo, and another is just white for you to paint and a _Batman_ one.”

Zayn sends him a grateful smile. “Thanks.”

“You should really go into that shop one day.” Louis stops at a red light. “They have a lot for such a small place. The two guys that work there kept telling me I looked familiar.” He laughs.

“Did you tell them?”

“Do you think I’d ruin that fun?” The light turns green and Louis steps on the gas.

Zayn laughs, trails of smoke leaving his mouth as he does so and little crinkles form near his eyes. “Not at all.”

♠

Okay, he really doesn’t mean for this to happen.

Like, okay, it’s totally an accident because, see, he’s at one of these shops with Zayn so he can get some pair of shoes or a jacket, Louis doesn’t know, _anyways_ he’s walking around while Zayn talks to one of the girls in the shop and he just sees them.

At first he shakes his head and starts looking at a fancy pair of dress shoes that he knows would make his ankles, and the tattoos there, look pretty fucking amazing, but the thing is he can’t _stop_ looking at the little rack.

Giving in, Louis calls one of the shop girls over and asks them to grab him a pair of the shoes in his size before walking over towards the little rack.

He has never once worn a headscarf, or headband, or any type of head accessory except for a beanie or a snapback so there is really _no_ reason for him to be looking at all the different ones that are laid on the table.

“Would you like any help?” the girl who got his shoes asks him.

“No thank you. Just looking.” He smiles politely.

There’s this one scarf that’s a creamy white color and has these birds on it, Louis’ doesn’t know why but it makes him think of Harry. Or, well, he does know why because Harry hasn’t left his mind since Louis left the shop about 2 weeks ago.

Louis initially thought that Harry would just become a fleeting thought after a day or two but nope. Every day since he’s thought about that stupid headscarf and what other uses it could be used for. He runs his finger over another navy one that has weird ropes on it.

Nautical must be in, or Louis must just really like it but he finds himself grabbing the bird and rope one and two other strangely designed ones and walking towards checkout where Zayn is already standing.

“What are those?” Zayn asks with raised eyebrows.

“Um,” Louis stammers.

Zayn is mildly aware of Louis’ little crush, or whatever it is, because they got high a few days ago and Louis wouldn’t shut up about how the weed wasn’t the same color as Harry’s eyes or something equally as ridiculous.

Zayn raises his eyebrows in a knowing look before shaking his head.

Louis ignores him and pulls out his card and hands it to the lady as she rings up the scarves and his shoes.

When he gets back into his car is when he realises that there is no explanation for Louis buying Harry the headscarves.

Whatever, he’s a good liar, he’ll figure something out.

♠

Zayn’s running late. Again.

Louis may just purposely have come early though so he can go into the skateshop and awkwardly give Harry the scarves he bought him the other day, but no one has to know that.

He grabs the small bag that the scarves came in and tucks it into one the pockets of his peacoat he bought last fall. The wind has gotten chillier lately and the rain has started to come a little more frequently but, luckily, today it’s calm except for the occasionally gust and covering of the sun from the thick clouds that ensure rain later in the night.

He makes his way down the sidewalk and then quickly crosses the street and goes into the skateshop before he can talk himself out of this, which is essentially ridiculous because he loves spoiling people with gifts. The only problem with that is that he has no one to spoil. Zayn is well off on his own so he really doesn’t need Louis buying him gifts, even though he does occasionally, and Liam told Louis that he if he bought him one more thing he would sell it on eBay, so.

“Back already?” A voice says from behind the counter, it’s not Harry though. Louis can tell because there’s no slow drawl to his words like there was last time.

“I may have an addiction.” He laughs and walks over to the counter. He didn’t really come in here to buy anything but if he spots something he’s not going to stop himself. He looks around for the other boy for a minute and then turns back to Niall and says, as nonchalant as possible, “Is Harry here?”

A smirk makes its ways onto Niall’s pale skin. “He’s in the back, I’ll get him.”

Louis grabs one of the magazines that are sitting near the cash register and starts looking through it while he waits. He’s in this one which is no surprise. He briefly wonders if Niall or Harry have figured out who he is yet.

There’s a loud bang and then the sound of multiple things falling and then Naill yelling, “Jesus Christ!” before Harry comes stumbling out into the main store.

“Hi.” He rubs at the back of his neck shyly and looks up at Louis under his lashes. His eyes are a shy green, like the first glimpse of spring after a long winter. Louis’ chest tickles with something as he smiles at Harry.

“How are you young Harold?” he asks.

“It’s Harry,” Harry corrects him, “but I’m good. How are you?”

“Good. Don’t like that it’s getting close to winter though.” Louis has one rule in his book of small talk, or of talking to people in general, and that rule is to never bring up the weather. It’s just bland sometimes.

“Yeah, but when it snows it looks pretty,” says Harry with an innocent, childlike look, which is just ironic considering his lips are bitten red and the shirt he has on shows his collarbones that have two birds inked over them. He looks innocent but Louis has this feeling there really isn’t anything innocent about him.

And, oh, birds right.

Louis shakes his head and looks away from Harry’s gaze when he starts talking.

“Okay, I don’t want this to seem weird.” He glances at Harry who has a neutral, yet content, expression on his face and reaches into his pocket. “But I was out with my mate the other day at this shop and saw these head things. Like the one you wore the last time I was here.”

“Headscarves.” Harry supplies excitedly.

“Yeah, those. So I saw some and couldn’t help myself.” He doesn’t finish his sentence and instead just hands Harry the bag over the counter. Harry’s eyes go wide when he sees the name on the front of bag and then they go even wider, almost frog-like, when he takes the scarves out of the bag.

“I can’t –,” he starts to say but Louis cuts him off. He’s used to people not wanting what he gets them. “I want you to have them. I bought them for you.”

“Louis, these are, like, really nice, and,” Harry looks at the tag, shit he really should have taken those off, he always forgets that, “expensive.” Harry nearly chokes out when he sees the price.

“I like buying people things.” Louis shrugs.

“You barely know me,” Harry whispers, placing the scarves back into the bag.

And that’s the thing. Louis really wants to know Harry. He wants to know how he takes his tea and what his favorite cereal is and he more so wants to know why he’s in this skateshop when he has the legs for a catwalk.

“So I’ll get to know you,” Louis says, determined. “When does your shift end?”

Louis’ smooth.

“Um, in about 3 hours,”Harry stutters with an incredulous look on his face.

“All right, I’ll be back to pick you up then.” Louis smiles and walks out of the door with a wave.

♠

“Louis,” Zayn deadpans.

Louis is pacing a little.

“Louis,” Zayn says again. “Why are you pacing?”

“I asked Harry out.”

“Skateshop boy?”

“Yes.”

“Smooth.”

“I thought so at the time.” Louis stops and looks at himself in the mirror one last time before deeming himself okay. He starts pacing again.

“Why exactly are you pacing though?” Zayn asks again. He’s sitting on one of the bean bag chairs that Louis has in his basement. His basement is his favorite place, Zayn’s too since he seems to pretty much live down here. It’s finished with cream colored carpets and a minibar on the back wall. There’s a flat screen on the wall opposite with almost every gaming station on the stand below it.

“I’m nervous,” he mutters.

“I never thought this day would come.” Zayn glides over Gotham City and starts cursing when one of the helicopters starts to shoot at him.

“Shut up.” Louis looks at his phone, he still has about 20 minutes before he has to get Harry but he wants to leave _now_. He may be nervous, but he thinks the anxiousness or want to impress the boy overpowers that.

“Calm down or you’ll start sweating,” Zayn says.

Louis stops, he doesn’t want to smell.

He huffs. It takes 15 minutes to get to that side of town he can leave now.

“I’m leaving.”

“Use protection!” Zayn shouts as Louis walks up the stairs.

“Don’t buy any more porn on my pay-per-view!” Louis yells back.

“That wasn’t me!”

“Okay, Shaggy!”

♠

Louis is waiting in front of the shop in his car with exactly 3 minutes to spare.

He doesn’t know if he should wait in the car or get out and go in the shop, maybe wait outside of the car? You think after being alive for 22 years and dating for about 6 of them he would know this etiquette by now, alas he does not. Maybe because he actually hasn’t been dating for 6 of them, more like fucking for 6 of them.

There’s a tapping on his window and he’s about to curse the person who’s fingerprinting his beloved car until he sees who it is. He leans over and opens the door as Harry slides in.

“Hi,” Harry says with a wiggle of his nose as if he’s about to sneeze. Well that’s adorable.

“Hey.” Louis smiles at him and notices that he has one of the scarves nestled into his hair.

“You like them then?” Louis motions to Harry’s head.

“Of course. I’ve been meaning to add to my very small collection.”

Louis’ chest flutters and he starts tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. It’s a nervous tick.

“Where would you like to go? We can go anywhere.” He makes sure to say. Louis would fly them to France right now if Harry really wanted that.

“Anywhere is fine.” Harry beams.

“If you let me pick, I can assure you I’ll end up taking you to the most expensive place in the city,” Louis deadpans.

Harry blushes and then rattles off the name of a restaurant that Louis thumbs into the GPS on his phone and they start driving.

♠

“So, Harry.” Louis’ just taking a sip of his Shirley Temple when the question comes to his mind because it hasn’t stopped nagging at him since he saw Harry’s legs.

Louis has always liked to be photographed and when he was younger, about 12, is when decided he wanted to be a model. At the time he didn’t tell anyone because it was too ‘girly’ and he still didn’t tell anyone when he hit 17 and got his first gig because he knew that his height would be his disadvantage.

Luckily he met Zayn though. Zayn got him into the whole Vans thing when he was 19 and Louis has been with them since, has even modeld for a few other similar companies.

There are no catwalks, sure, but there’s still fun photo shoots and a camera that Louis loves to stare into.

The point of this is that he’s always a little jealous when he meets someone who has the perfect height and even legs for the modeling business except that didn’t happen when he saw how perfect Harry was for it. With Harry he _wants_ him to be a model. He wants people to see how beautiful his face is when he smiles or when the light catches the gold sparkles in his eyes.

He also might want them to know that this wonderful boy is his, but it’s a little early to put that on the table.

“Do you do anything else besides work at the Skate Shop?”

Harry looks down into the salad he ordered before his actual meal and starts to blush. “I, uh, freelance?”

“Freelance what exactly?” Louis asks around a spoonful of his soup.

“It’s really stupid.” He shakes his head and his blush deepens, he still hasn’t looked up at Louis.

“Hey,” Louis says softly, and hooks one of his ankles around Harry’s under the table. “Nothing is stupid if you enjoy it.”

Harry finally looks up at him with a soft eyes, there’s something hiding in them when he looks closer. “I didn’t know until you left.”

Louis scrunches up his face and furrows his brows. “What?”

“Before I tell you what I freelance, I want you to know that I didn’t know what you did until after you left today.” Harry rambles, he trips over his words and starts to blush again. Louis wonders how great Harry would look after being fucked, how flushed his cheeks would get and how glassy his eyes would become.

At a loss for words, Louis nods with confusion still written across his face.

“You left the magazine you were looking at open.” Harry explains.

And oh, that would explain what he’s talking about, sort of.

“Oh,” Louis drags out the word. “So I’m guessing you model then?” It’s not that hard to piece together what Harry was rambling about.

“A little,” he says shyly. “Mostly for friend’s projects for school.” He sighs, disappointed.

Harry looks like he’s about to say something else but is interrupted when their waitress comes over with their dishes of pasta. They smile and thank her and once she leaves Harry continues.

“That’s why I work at the shop. Niall and his brother started the place a year or two ago and his brother is off with his wife starting a family so Niall asked if I wanted a job to support my ‘fashion habits’.” Harry air quotes with a fond smile for his friend.

“I understand that.” Louis sprinkles some pepper over his pasta and mixes it together. “Who would you like to model for? Do you know?”

Harry chews the mouthful of pasta in his mouth and swallows before answering. “Well, I really like Burberry, but really I wouldn’t mind modeling for anyone at this point.”

Louis nods and smiles down into his pasta.

He has a plan.

♠

After their dinner date Louis and Harry exchange numbers and text pretty much non-stop.

Harry has this weird sense of humor that makes Louis’ stomach get fuzzy and a smile get etched into his lips.

“Lou,” Cal calls from behind the camera.

“Sorry, sorry.” He pockets his phone and looks into the camera with a small smile. There is never a reason for him to smile when he does shoots for clothing for websites because it’s mostly the clothes they’re looking at, but Louis doesn’t like when he looks like a Zombie showing off apparel.

Today he’s doing one for Glamour Kills, one of his favorite brands, and gets to keep some of the pieces they have him modeling. This would usual excite him but he’s more excited about taking Harry on the shopping trip he has planned for them after he’s done.

“Okay, next one.” Cal tells him and puts the camera down.

Louis quickly changes into the next shirt and sneakily checks his phone to find a picture message from Harry which is of him and Niall making a goofy face as they hold one of his magazines in between them. Louis laughs and takes a quick, silly face and messy hair – from changing his shirt – selfie and sends it to them.

“Who’s got you smitten?” Lou asks him when she comes over to fix his hair.

Lou and Harry would get along great, Louis briefly thinks.

“No one.” He can feel the smile pulling at his lips.

“I think there are about 20 pictures of you smiling down at your phone.” She fixes the last piece of his fringe and then backs away to make sure everything is in order.

“I beat my score on Flappy Bird.” He shrugs in an excuse.

She shakes her head. “I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks,” he says accompanied by another blinding smile.

♠

Louis is refraining himself from kissing Harry.

They're in the middle of Burberry, have been for the last 15 minutes or so, and Harry has been contemplating over which color of this heart shirt to get. His brow keeps furrowing and he keeps poking out his very pink tongue and it’s very very distracting.

“Get the blue one, I think Posh has the maroon one,” Louis says.

It took him about 5 minutes to convince Harry to actually go into the store because he didn’t want Louis spending money on him. After some bargaining and middle grounds of a price limit that Harry set on Louis did they finally go inside.

“Good choice.” He grabs the hanger and hands it to Louis who has become Harry’s personal clothes rack for the time being.

One of the sales ladies, an older one with deep brown colored lips, keeps eyeing them from the cash register. Louis can understand why, he guesses, considering he has an alien sweater on from his shoot today and Harry has holes in his jeans but really who are they to profile them.

Harry picks out 2 more shirts and a scarf before he says that he’s finally finished. Louis gives him a pointed Look.

“What?” Harry asks him innocently.

Louis has watched Harry pick out everything that Louis is holding and did get a little aggravated at one point because Harry kept looking at the tags. This also means that Louis saw the way that Harry was eyeing one of the trench coats in the back.

“Which one do you want?” Louis asks him.

Harry deflates. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I _want_ to,” Louis says for the millionth time in the last 45 minutes. “Now go pick out the one you want.”

Reluctantly, Harry goes to the back of the shop and grabs the black one but Louis sees the smile that’s itching to stretch across his face.

He _really_ wants to kiss him.

The lady that kept eyeing them shoots them kind smiles as she scans their items. She looks reluctant to say how much it is, like Louis isn’t well aware of how much he’s spending on this boy with the ridiculous headscarves. He’s equally aware of how much he doesn’t care how much he spends on him.

Louis doesn’t even blink an eye at the price on the screen, just plucks his card from his wallet and hands it to her. Harry on the other hand looks like he’s about to pass out when another sales person hands him the bags that have his clothes in them.

They smile at the two sales associates as they walk out.

“You up for another shop?” Louis asks as he puts the bags in the trunk.

Harry is with his back against the passenger side of the Porsche with a blank expression. “I don’t think I can handle anymore of those prices today.” He shakes himself.

Louis laughs and walks over until he’s in front of him.

“I told you.” He steps closer until their noses are almost touching and blinks his eyes until Harry is staring right into them. “I like spending money on you. You deserve to be spoiled,” he whispers and leans in to press a light kiss to Harry’s chapped lips that taste like the apple flavor of the Snapple he had earlier.

Harry sighs contentedly into the kiss and opens up his mouth for Louis to kiss into it. Louis places his hands on Harry’s hips and uses the leverage of the sidewalk to lean up and deepen it until Harry is breathless when he pulls away.

Whining, Harry tries to pull Louis back in but Louis stops him with a hand to his chest. “How about this? For each thing you let me buy you, you can get a kiss?”

This is probably the best idea that Louis has ever come up with.

“Is that even fair?” Harry pouts his raspberry colored lips at him.

Louis leans in just enough so he’s hovering over Harry’s lips, like he’s about to kiss him but pulls away just as Harry is about to close the distance.

“I don’t know is it?” He removes his hands from Harry’s hips and makes his make to the driver side and slides in.

Harry sighs when he gets in.

“Fine.”

At some point when their in the second store Harry mutters with a twisted face, “Is this some form of prostitution?”

Louis laughs so hard they almost get kicked out.

♠

“Zayn.” Louis falls into the beanbag chair next to him and blindly replies to Harry’s remark about how he now has no room in his closet.

Louis just dropped him off at his flat about 20 minutes ago and very thoroughly snogged his face off on his doorstop like a proper end to a date and now he can’t stop smiling when his phone vibrates.

“How much did you spend?” Zayn is still playing Batman, Louis doesn’t think he’s stopped since he bought it a month ago.

“I could spend more.” Is Louis’reply. He’s not here to talk about this though, Zayn is Louis’ part two.

“I have a request.”

“Oh no.”

The Joker appears on the screen and threatens Batman with a joke about not getting to him in time and something about a Protocol Ten. Louis doesn’t get this game, he prefers Spiderman.

Zayn shushes Louis for a minute while he takes down the snipers on the buildings before dropping down in front of the door and breaking in.

Louis continues. “Harry wants to be a model and I want to help. Hence the shopping trip.”

Zayn immediately pauses the game and turns to look at Louis and coos. “You really like him.”

“Shut up.” Louis points a finger at him. “I need you to get him into Burberry somehow.”

“Oh, Lou.” Zayn’s elated expression soon falls. “I don’t know if I could do that.”

Louis is always prepared for something which is exactly why he has a Plan B if Zayn said that, which was a 99% chance, so.

“Okay, I figured that. Well you think you could talk to Ben and he could help Harry with a photo shoot for a portfolio or something?”

“That,” Zayn starts to smile, “I could probably do.”

“Thanks.” Louis smiles at him and slouches down into the beanbag chair and sends Harry a very suspicious moon with the winking emoji.

♠

Zayn hasn’t gotten back to Louis on the whole portfolio thing yet so in the mean time the only thing Louis can think of doing is either skate or bother Harry, so the obvious thing to do is to do both.

“I’m kidnapping you.” Louis walks into the shop one day and announces.

“Okay.” Harry shrugs and tries to hop over the counter like some cool kid from a film. He fails miserably and stumbles right into Louis’ arms.

Louis chuckles, “You’re ridiculous.”

“I was trying to charm you.” Harry buries his face into Louis’ shoulder in embarrassment.

“I’m already charmed you tit.” Louis pushes Harry off of his shoulder and gives him a quick kiss on the mouth.

“Oi!” Niall says. “None of that in hear.”

Harry turns and gives Niall serious face before saying, “Do I need to mention the tape?”

Niall starts to blush and heads towards the back again. “I was never here!”

“Tape?” Louis asks.

“Niall brought his girlfriend here one night. They fucked on a surfboard shipment we got over the summer.” Harry shudders at the memory.

Louis starts to laugh. “Nice one!” he shouts towards the back room.

“Fuck off!” Niall yells.

“Come on.” Louis intertwines his hand in Harry’s and pulls him out of the shop and into his car.

“Where are you taking me?” Harry asks excitedly. He’s gotten used to Louis spending money on him in some ways, especially when he shows up announced at Harry’s work and steals him away from the smell of skating wax and rubber shoes.

“My flat.”

“Coolness.”

Louis side eyes Harry.

“Don’t say that again.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

♠

“So is this what you do when you’re not with me?” Harry asks from the top of the half pipe.

When he first walked into Louis’ backyard he was a little shocked but quickly got over it because it’s just something that Louis would do. Then he saw the half field of the football pitch that Louis also has in his backyard and just shook his head.

“Pretty much. Or hang with Zayn.” He skates up the opposite side of the ramp and goes up on one of his forearms and holds the board with the other for a moment before landing back on it and skating back over to Harry.

“Zayn?” Harry asks.

Right. Harry hasn’t met Zayn yet, or heard much about him.

“Gucci model, best mate, practically lives in my basement,” Louis deadpans and stops in the middle of the pipe to run up and sit next to Harry; he bumps their shoulders together.

“A Gucci model lives in your basement,” Harry says like it’s a mystery.

“It’s a pretty cool basement.” Louis defends.

“I bet.”

“Anyways, he got me into modeling. Or well got me my job in modeling.” Louis informs Harry.

“Oh.”

“I asked him to ask around for you.” Louis tells Harry. His heart is hammering in his chest, this part could have always gone a little badly since Harry said on their very first date that he wasn’t using Louis for this reason but, hey, Louis’ a bit stubborn.

“Lou,” says Harry in a warning tone.

“I know, I know. Just. Harry you deserve it so much.” He tells him with sincere eyes. He grabs his hand and laces their fingers together

“I don’t want to get there through your money or your connections though.” There’s no heat behind his words, maybe a hint of annoyance but he’s honest in his tone.

Louis sighs. “Sorry.”

Harry cups Louis’ face in his hands and presses a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Thank you.”

They’re silent for a minute before Louis whispers, “I’m still gonna do it though.”

“Figures.” Harry rolls his eyes affectionately and then stares at Louis with dark eyes. “You know. You’re really hot when you skate.”

A blush overcomes Louis’ face and contradicts the arousal that’s stirring at the base of his spine as he looks into Harry’s eyes.

He doesn’t get to say anything before Harry is getting up on his knees and maneuvering Louis until he’s laying flat on his back at the top of his half pipe.

Harry lays over him and starts kissing at his neck and sucking at the spot right behind his ear making Louis moan low in the back of his throat.

He pulls Harry up and kisses into his mouth, whining when Harry starts to work at his zipper and palms him through his boxers. God, this stupid boy is going to be the death of Louis because he’s just so, endearing. He has one of his headscarves in again and Louis wants to tie him _up_. Louis has never wanted to tie someone up before.

Harry is _killing_ him.

As if he knows what he’s doing to Louis he kisses him once more and smirks before shimmering down Louis’ body and mouthing over the fabric of his boxers.

“Oh God,” Louis moans and bucks his hips up off the floor.

He can _feel_ Harry smiling against him. His stomach tightens with knots from either being half (probably all the way, let’s be honest) gone for this boy or because he’s about to be _blown_ on top of his _half pipe_. Louis has dreamed about this moment.

Pulling down his boxers to free his cock, Harry smiles and starts to kiss the head before licking a strip along the shaft and then, without warning, taking him all the way into his mouth. Louis throws his head back against the hard plastic that is the half pipe and curses from the bump he’s going to get and because he’s hitting the back of Harry’s throat and he’s _not_ choking.

“Harry,” Louis moans again and tangles his fingers into the mess of curls on Harry’s head.

Harry hums and bobs his head up and down until his nose is hitting Louis’ tummy again.

This is embarrassingly fast but Louis doesn’t think he’s ever had a blowjob this great before and he just _can’t_. A pressure starts to build behind his abdomen and three more bobs and a flick of the tongue over the head later Louis is coming down Harry’s throat.

“Fuck.” Louis blinks up at the darkening sky where a few stars are just starting to come out. It’s one of those rare nights with no clouds, so the moon and stars are fully visibly as they start to appear.

Louis’ aware of a trembling Harry a moment later and then looks down to see him biting at the fabric of Louis’ jeans as he comes from his hand down his pants.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Louis pulls Harry up and starts to kiss into his mouth, running his tongue over Harry’s and sucking on his bottom lip until it’s red and bruised.

“Jesus.” Louis hears from the door leading out to the backyard and starts to laugh up at the sky. He sees a lone plane flying East, or maybe it’s West, he doesn’t know. He wonders where all those people are going or coming from. He doesn’t’ really care just knows that the swooping you usually feel when you’re about to land or feel on a rollercoaster is exactly how his tummy feels right now as Harry groans into his neck from being caught.

“We’ll be in, in a second!” Louis calls over to Zayn.

He hears grumbling and then the door closes.

“Come on, love.” He pulls Harry off of him and fixes his pants before walking them down the stairs on the side of the half pipe and then into the basement entrance to find Zayn setting up the XBOX.

“Is that all you play.” Louis teases.

Zayn glares at him and says, “Do you really want to go down the road?”

Louis shuts up because Zayn has a lot of dirt on him, there’s so much you could probably build something big with it.

“Harry this is Zayn. Zayn Harry.” He introduces as he motions for Harry to sit in his usual bean bag chair. Harry does and Louis falls into his lap, earning him an _oof_ from Harry.

Zayn nods and Harry smiles.

“So I talked to Ben. He said he’ll do it.” Louis loves Zayn’s bluntness.

“Good.”

Louis kisses a smiling Harry until Zayn threatens to do something Batman related to them if they don’t stop.

♠

The day of the shoot is nerve wrecking and Louis isn’t even the one getting photographed.

Harry is an absolute mess of nerves as Lou, who Louis asked to be Harry’s stylist since he trusts her, fixes his hair and the scarf that’s in between his curls. At the start her and Harry hit it off and were laughing about something or other.

“Babe, you’re gonna be fine.” Louis goes to pet at his hair but his hand is slapped away by Lou who glares at him. He lifts his hands in defense and pets at Harry’s cheek instead.

Harry sighs and nuzzles into Louis’ hand as much as he can without messing up his curls. “Thank you for this.”

“Anything for you,” Louis whispers so no one hears beside Harry.

“I’m ready Louis.” Ben tells them with the camera dangling around his neck.

Louis pulls Harry to his feet and leads him over to the floor where he’ll be photographed.

“Ben’s a good photographer. He’s a pretty decent person sometimes too, from what Zayn’s told me, so just go with what he says and remember I’m right here with you.” Louis kisses him for good luck and then walks behind to watch as Ben starts telling Harry how to stand.

He’s in the trench coat that Louis bought him, along with the white scarf that has the birds all over it in his hair. Louis’ chest constricts at how beautiful he looks under the softness of the dimmed lights and how bright he looks when the flash goes off.

“That’s it, a little more intense.” Ben instructs him, in regards to his staring probably.

Harry complies and stares right into the lens of the camera and Louis thinks he’s doing great for his first proper photo opt. He’s so proud he wants to tackle Harry and place kisses all over his face until he’s giggling and breathless.

Louis hears Ben mutter something about different facial looks to Harry before he fiddles with some buttons on his camera. Harry nods and then starts smiling into the camera.

It looks pretty genuine but Ben keeps shaking his head as if it looks too forced and comes to stand closer to Louis.

“Where’s Louis in your eye line Harry?” he asks and when Harry looks at Louis, he can’t help the smile the breaks over his face from seeing how happy Harry looks with the camera on him.

Harry instantly brightens up and it’s not because Ben is taking a picture almost every second.

Louis starts to laugh when he realises why Ben moved closer to him and told Harry to look at him and all that nonsense so he starts to make ridiculous faces at causing him to start laughing and giggling until his dimples start to appear.

Harry takes off his coat to show off the heart shirt about half way through and really starts to get into it. It’s one of the best photo shoots that Louis has ever witnessed and he can’t help the bubble of pride that’s engulfing his heart when he sees Harry starting into the camera.

“Louis you wanna get in there?” Ben says.

“What?” he asks, a little shocked.

“Go ahead.” Ben motions with an amused smile towards Harry in the middle of the floor. He has a smile on his face and is looking at the floor.

“I’m not dressed for this,” Louis mutters as he rushes to make sure his fringe looks half decent.

“It’s not far from what you usually do,” Harry tease as he steps closer to him.

Louis rolls his eyes.

He’s never done a shoot with another person before. Sure he’s done one with him and multiple other people but never just him and someone else so he’s not exactly sure what to do when he looks at the camera.

“Just act natural,” Ben unhelpfully says.

Louis gives the camera a confused look that quickly turns into something soft when he feels Harry wrap an arm around his waist and bury his head into his shoulder.

He can feel his eyes start to crinkle and doesn’t even look at the camera in favor for glancing at the boy that he is gone over on his shoulder.

“Kiss me,” Harry mumbles into his shoulder and Louis does just that.

He places his hands on Harry’s hips and Harry throws his arms around Louis’ neck and Louis just goes for it, literally ignores that the camera is there to even start with. That is until Harry just barely starts to moan into it. Louis doesn’t want people knowing what he sounds like that, only he can hear that.

There is flash after flash and Louis can’t get enough of Harry’s lips on his but has no choice but to push him before things get too heated for a photo shoot.

“Think you can hold me?”

Harry nods and turns around for Louis to jump on his back, hooking his smaller legs around Harry’s narrow waist as Harry holds him up.

He places his chin on top of Harry’s head and on his shoulder and smiles into the camera until his cheeks start to hurt. He kisses Harry’s cheeks and bites his shoulder until Ben can’t take anymore and tells that they’re finished and he’ll send them all the pictures in the next few days to a week.

“That was the most fun I’ve had in a photo opt in a while.” Louis tells Harry as they walk out to the car hand in hand.

“That was the most fun I think I’ve had ever.” Harry smiles down at Louis.

“Thank you,” he whispers for what must be the thousandth time.

Louis stops them and just starts kissing him, right in the middle of the sidewalk making people scowl and walk around them with muttered words that he doesn’t care to repeat or acknowledge.

“Babe,” he pecks Harry’s lips, “I told you I love spoiling you.”

Harry giggles into his shoulder, “And I love _you_.”

Louis doesn’t care about anything or putting a time limit on those three words so he brings his lips down and presses a kiss into Harry’s hair.

“I love you too.”

Harry squeezes his arms around him as butterflies and canons of glitter and doves, any and every cliché happen inside Louis’ chest cavity.

“Wanna go fuck on your half pipe?” Harry smirks when he pulls away from Louis and starts dragging him towards his car.

“You’re gonna kill me.” Louis giggles into the night air and stares up at the stars that are blinking down at him.

Someone somewhere did something right and he doesn’t know who to thank but he’s just happy because of this boy who's dragging him through the streets has him jumping off of walls that he never thought he could before. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos always appreciated! .x


End file.
